


Little Lies

by Anonymous



Category: Golden Exits (2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, don’t even look at me right now, i am not writing dirty adam horovitz fanfic, i do not exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: canon divergence where Naomi doesn’t reject Nick when he goes to her apartment, cause let’s face it, it’s just Not Realistic!
Relationships: nick/naomi
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Little Lies

He shouldn’t be doing this. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this. He should just turn around right now and get a cab home and pretend this thought never even occurred to him. He’s hurt Alyssa already before, and really, she doesn’t deserve this. She deserves a husband who’s committed to her, who loves her properly, who doesn’t let his eye wander whenever there’s a pretty, young woman around. Who doesn’t get drunk and listen to his friends talk about how they would all do it, and decide that he will. 

But, here Nick is, and he’s almost reached Naomi’s apartment and as much as he wishes he was a better man, it’s clear to him that he is not. If he’s honest with himself, he really wants this. And he’s never been good at denying himself the things that he wants.

He reaches the steps to Naomi’s building and bounces up the stairs, feeling a bit giddy with anticipation. Nick presses the buzzer for her apartment, and for a moment he wonders if maybe she’s not going to answer, if that’s it and everything’s just going to end right there. It might be easier, if she doesn’t, though there’s nothing to stop these same desires coming back at another time without resolution. 

But then comes the crackle of her voice through the speaker, and Nick feels a tingle of excitement. “Hello?” 

“Uh, hey, it’s Nick here!” he calls out, doing his best to sound friendly and sober. 

“What’re you doing here?” 

“ Today’s my birthday!” Nick replies enthusiastically. “Come down and wish me a happy birthday!” 

There’s silence, during which Nick isn’t sure if she’s coming, and he starts to think again of all the ways in which he’s an idiot and he shouldn’t be here. He spins around, taking in his surroundings as he waits. He really is the biggest idiot, isn’t he?

Except that then Naomi is coming down, and she’s wearing nothing but a dress shirt, no pants, her thighs on full display, and Nick can’t help but think about his hands on them, caressing them softly, and about her wrapping them around him tightly as they melt into each other.

“ Hi!” Nick says, wrapping his arms around her as she stands in the doorway. She’s soft and warm and smells of something sweet, and he loves the feel of her in his arms. He can feel himself growing hard already, and he feels awkward just standing here on the step, especially after they separate from their hug. 

“ Uh… can I come in?” he asks. “Let me in!” 

“ Oh, uh, yes, sure,” Naomi replies, moving out of the way to let him past, and Nick carefully runs up the stairs to her apartment, where Naomi lets them both in.

Nick looks around for a second, taking in the apartment, which is small but cute, definitely enough for one person. He notices a couch with a few throw pillows and quickly makes his way over, pulling a pillow into his lap in a way that he hopes looks casual, but is really just to cover up how he’s feeling right now. 

“Today’s my birthday!” he announces as he continues to examine the room, not sure what else to say but not wanting to risk any silence. What he really wants is to just get down to it, to walk right over to Naomi and pull her into his arms and kiss her deeply, until the two of them become one, and then pull off all her clothes and explore every single inch of her body, kissing her from head to toe. But even in his drunken state, he knows that he’s got to work his way up to that, that he can’t just grab her and kiss her. They’ve got to get to it naturally if it’s going to happen.

“I know,” Naomi says, and she sits down next to him on the couch. She’s close enough that her thigh almost touches his, though not quite. 

Nick looks at her, her soft pink lips parted just slightly, her shirt unbuttoned far enough to show a hint of cleavage without really giving much away. He suddenly can’t take it anymore. If something’s going to happen, he really needs it to happen right now. 

Nick leans forwards just slightly, brushing some hair from Naomi’s face, his wedding ring glinting as it catches the light. She doesn’t stop him, just watches as he does so, her eyes shining in the light of the room. Then he leans forward even further, sliding his hand down towards her chin and cupping her face. Still Naomi makes no move to stop him, no indication of disliking what he’s doing. So, he shifts slightly, the pillow falling from his lap, and moves in even closer, and then their lips meet—hers soft and luscious—and Nick moves his hand up from her chin into her hair, careful tangling his fingers into it. 

Naomi wraps her arms around Nick and gently tugs him towards her, falling backwards onto the couch with him on top of her. Nick can feel his erection growing as he presses himself into her leg, and he pulls back for just a second. 

“ Are we… you know, are we doing this… all the way?”

“Yes,” Naomi breathes before pulling him back down to her lips and fidgeting with his button-up, trying to pull it off without breaking away from him again. It takes a little while, with Nick doing the best he can to turn his arms helpfully, but eventually they get it off. 

Next, Nick starts pulling at Naomi’s own shirt, frantically trying to get it unbuttoned with absolutely zero delicacy in the matter. Nick’s never had much discipline—maybe that’s obvious from the way he’s currently making out with his research assistant on her couch instead of going home to his wife—and that extends to his lack of patience in the matter of removing clothes. 

Once Nick finally gets the last button undone, he pulls apart the two sides of Naomi’s shirt, revealing her breasts, small and perky, the nipples hard. He carefully takes one in his palm, tracing around the nipple with his thumb, then breaks his kiss with Naomi and starts planting kisses down her body. Nick stops at her breast, gently sucking on it for a few moments, and then circling his tongue around it, while keeping the other in his hand. After a while Naomi moans in pleasure, and while Nick lingers there for a bit, listening to her breathing, the sounds of her enjoyment, eventually he returns to moving his way down her body, making his way across her chest and gently caressing the softness of her stomach. 

When Nick’s kissed Naomi all the way down to her underwear he stops for a moment, sitting up on the couch and pulling his t-shirt off and tossing it across the room. Then he reaches for his belt, quickly undoing it and tugging his pants off desperately, leaving him sitting in front of Naomi in just his underwear, which his erection is pressing hard against. 

Naomi gives him a small grin and grabs his hips, pulling Nick back down on top of her again and into a deep kiss. Naomi moves her hands into Nick’s hair, tugging at it slightly, while Nick moves his hands down to her underwear, sliding them beneath the fabric to skin underneath, which is incredibly warm and electric. Nick quickly pulls her underwear off, sitting up for a second to help her remove them from around her ankles, then slides a hand down towards her vagina—the other hand snaking underneath her and firmly gripping her ass—as he resumes the kiss. 

Naomi removes one of her hands from Nick’s hair and slips it down towards his own hand, gently guiding him towards her clitoris, helping him navigate and setting the pace for him. The two remain in that position for a few moments, Nick gently stimulating her—though Naomi keeps breathing out for him to go faster—and kissing hungrily, like they will never ever be able to get enough of each other. Nick’s erection is rock hard, and Naomi’s hand finds her way to it, gently poking into his underwear and stroking it in a way that makes Nick feel like he’s absolutely going to lose it. Then she grabs both sides of his underwear and tugs them down as hard as she can, unleashing his erection. 

“Nick…” Naomi moans. He still hasn’t moved his hand, hasn’t dared break his rhythm, even as his arm starts to tire. “Nick…” she repeats, and then she wraps her hands around his hips and guides him towards her, and he happily obliges, sliding into her gently while trying to maintain the stimulation he’s got going with his hand. He struggles a bit to focus on both, especially as he tries to find the rhythm now that he’s inside of her, but Naomi doesn’t complain, just wraps her arms around his back and pulls him as close as possible, so he figures he must be doing well. 

After that it’s another fifteen minutes—the last few minutes agonizing, but Nick is trying to hold out as long as he possibly can—before finally he orgasms. Naomi had given a little gasp and a moan just a few moments before, and now she tightens her thighs around him as he cums, and she shudders as she moans much more loudly.

“Oh my God,” she breathes out as Nick collapses on top of her, exhausted. He can see the clock on the oven from here, and notes that they’ve been at this for over an hour. He should probably get home soon. He can tell Alyssa things just ran late with the guys but the longer he’s out, the worse it’s going to look. 

Nick carefully extricates himself from Naomi. They’re both hot and sweaty and sticky, and he glances at the bathroom, wondering if he can afford to take a quick shower before he runs out of here. 

“ Leaving already?” Naomi asks, eyeing him from her position on the couch.

“ I’m sorry, I just… I really should get home.”

“ Right…” Naomi says. “Back to Alyssa.” 

Nick gives her what he hopes is an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry.”

Naomi waves him off. “No, no, I get it. Go back to your wife. But…” she sits up carefully, and she looks so alluring sitting there that Nick almost wishes he could go back to her, bury himself in her arms and never leave. “I hope this wasn’t just a one-time thing?”

Nick feels his heart speed up in his chest. “No… absolutely not. I’d—I’d love to spend a lot more time with you,” he tells her as he locates her underwear, quickly tugging them on, followed by his pants. 

“I look forward to it,” Naomi says with a smirk, before standing up and giving him one last lingering kiss. When she pulls away, she turns on her heel and walks to the bathroom, leaving Nick alone to get himself together enough to go home.

Nick walks the rest of the way home, hoping that the fresh night air will clear the scent of sex from him. When he reaches their apartment, he hesitates for a moment before deciding just to walk straight in. If he’s lucky, Alyssa will be in bed, and he can stop in the bathroom long enough to at least get a bit cleaned up. 

She is in bed, though she’s still awake despite the late hour, clearly having sat up waiting for him. He waves her a quick hello before ducking into the bathroom, where he takes an incredibly fast shower—really just rinsing himself off—and shakes himself out a bit. 

Looking in the mirror, he looks the same as normal. His rapidly greying hair—only a bit wet from his brief shower—is a bit of a mess, but it almost always is so it’s really not much of a red flag. There’s really nothing to indicate that he just slept with his 25-year-old research assistant while his wife was here in bed waiting for him. So, with that, Nick quickly towels himself off and slips on some underwear before re-entering the bedroom. 

Alyssa is still reading her book, and she looks up as he approaches. 

“So, how was it?” she asks, with a scrutinizing look that Nick tries to ignore.

“ Well, Greg brought some people,” he tells her as he walks over to the bed. “A couple guys I don’t know. But it wasn’t really a big deal. I mean, no one’s going to tell any stories about tonight.” 

Nick hops up onto the bed and plops himself down beside Alyssa, curling himself up next to her and nuzzling his face into her shoulder. She smells nice, familiar and comforting. 

“Oh, good,” Alyssa says, though while Nick can’t see her face, he thinks she’s less than impressed. For a second he worries he might know what really happened, but he’s pretty sure there’s no proof of it, and he can’t remember giving her any reason to suspect him of anything. She’s just like this sometimes, so he shrugs it off easily and buries his face further into her arm. And within a few minutes he’s fallen asleep, cuddled up to his wife so affectionately that no one would ever think that just half an hour earlier, he was with another woman. 


End file.
